unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Pop
Pop or Phi pop is a cannibalistic ghost from Thailand. Resulted from the spell gone wrong, it now lives an parasitic existence in order to keep living. History An old story tells of a prince who learned a spell that allowed him to go into the bodies of different creatures. He tried magic words and his soul went into the body of the animal. Unknown to him, one of his servants spied him and tried the magic words, changing body with the prince, planing to steal his heritage. Seeing this, the prince quickly entered the body of a bird and rushed to tell the truth to his wife. While she ordered rest of the servants to find and cremate usurper's body, real prince in form of animal challenged the false prince. False prince foolishly said the magic words, planning to banish prince's spirit out of the animal but prince also uttered the spell and went back into his original body. In terror the trickster tried to escape but found out in his horror that his body had been destroyed. His spirit had no choice but to feed on the body he was possessing and after its death he switched into next one, desperately keepin himself alive. Village legends say that this ghost were witches who discard their bodies before the death, now possessing and feeding on organs of the people or animals, in order to keep existing. In 2012, 10 men died suddenly in Pakse, Champa Province, Laos. People believed that these deaths were caused by Pop. Behavior Pop will possess the nearest living creature if its the previous host dies. Unlike many other spirits, they usually don't make themself known immediately but at first they try to keep a low profile. thus at first, the victim doesn't even realize they have been possessed. However, Pop begins to nourish itself with the blood of its host at night, causing the victim to grow weaker by every night. Eventually the victim may wake up in terrible pain and maybe even cough blood because the pop has begun to eat its host's entrails. The victim can soothe their pain by drinking blood, in order to appease the ghost's bloodlust. However, this will not work forever and pop will again feed on entrails until the host dies. Powers Possession- In order to survive, the spirit possessed people or animals, feeding on their intestines. When it feels that its host is going to die, it will just go for closest living creature around and start all over again. Weaknesses '''Spinning dance- '''A special exorcism ritual for the pop, performed by mhor phi(witch-doctor). When a victim watches the dance, the spirit should emerge from them and get caught into the movement of dance, after wich it will be them chased away by the witch-doctor '''Destruction of the body- '''Because pop needs to possess the living creature in order to survive, killing the person or animal inhabited by pop could potentially destroy it. However, this obviously requires a potentially innocent life to be destroyed as a result Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Demons Category:Supernatural